


Mission Plausible

by Wallothet



Series: The Charlie Cure [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Alcohol, BAMF Castiel, Charlie Cure, Crack, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Disguise, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Human, Humor, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mission Plausible, Party, Sexual Tension, Undercover, Wallothet, cas, kiss, mission, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallothet/pseuds/Wallothet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drive took half an hour, Charlie and Sam discussing the finer details of their fake marriage in the back seat, Cas going over the layout of the house they were heading to.</p><p>“Don’t you think you’re taking this just a little too far?” Dean asked over his shoulder to the two in the back, “I’m a business man if anyone asks, keeping it vague.”</p><p>“I work with antiques,” Cas chimed in.</p><p>“Well that’s very boring of you both. We met six years ago on a holiday in the Bahamas. I went with family, Sam was on a horse riding trip,” Charlie held up her phone using the front camera to apply lipstick.</p><p>Dean snorted, slapping a hand to his forehead,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Plausible

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is received happily, thanks for reading!

“Charlie, run this by me again; how the hell did you swing this?” Dean waved the invitation list at no-one in particular.

“I told you, I hacked the guest list. People do everything online these days, lucky for us,” Charlie called from the bathroom, pushing in another earring, “It’s almost too easy.”

Dean pulled at his collar in the floor length mirror hanging in the library in their bunker, frowning at his tux, “And no-one’s gonna notice four extra guests that weren’t invited and who no-one knows?”

“Oh please,” Charlie strode into the library, floor length dress flowing behind her, pushing the back on her earring, “There’re three hundred people going. This is a bragging party for rich people, not quiet drinks with close friends who they actually know... What?”

Dean wolf whistled, “Charlie, if I didn’t have Cas, I’d-”

“ _Do not_ need to hear the end of that sentence,” Charlie looked down at herself, smoothing out emerald silk as she joined Dean in front of the mirror, she lowered her voice, “Is it too much? It’s too much isn’t it?”

Dean’s response was cut off by Sam striding in to stand behind them in front of the mirror, fastening up a cufflink and smoothing his hair back, his eyes found Charlie, “Wow, you look,” he beamed, lost for words, holding out a hand to her, which she took, a little redder in the face than before, “You look beautiful Charlie.”

She mock curtseyed, inclining her head in thanks, “Not too shabby yourself there Sam- Ooo yum, is that Hugo Boss?”

“Yeah you’re welcome Sam, thanks for asking to borrow that.” Dean checked his watch, “Cas?” He called out, “Don’t wanna be in this penguin suit any longer than I have to be, Cas?”

“There’s something wrong with my bow,” Cas walked in slowly, chin pulled in, eyes on his bow which he was attempting to fix as he walked.

“C’mere,” Dean turned away from his reflection and kindly moved Cas’ hands, tying the bow himself.

Cas took the time to eye Dean up, head tilting, “You look handsome, Dean.”

“Look like a clown,” he mumbled, ears turning red, “There you go,” he straightened the bow, eyeing his handy work.

“No,” Cas leaned in, giving him a quick kiss, “You don’t.”

Dean opted to kiss Cas’ forehead, rather than answer that. He turned to face the other two, “Once more with the plan?”

“Okay,” Sam piped up, “We get in, we mingle, we find out where the compass is kept, we keep watch when whoever finds it can grab it, we leave in an orderly fashion, no one is any the wiser... If anything I think we’re over prepared. They don’t even know the properties that compass has so they aren’t exactly expecting anyone to try steal it.”

“We don’t know that for sure and I’m taking no chances. Keep your cell phones on okay? Safety in numbers and all that.” Dean patted his pockets and fished out his car keys, jingling them, “Let’s get this party started.”

 

+++

 

The drive took half an hour, Charlie and Sam discussing the finer details of their fake marriage in the back seat, Cas going over the layout of the house they were heading to.

“Don’t you think you’re taking this just a little too far?” Dean asked over his shoulder to the two in the back, “I’m a business man if anyone asks, keeping it vague.”

“I work with antiques,” Cas chimed in.

“Well that’s very boring of you both. We met six years ago on a holiday in the Bahamas. I went with family, Sam was on a horse riding trip,” Charlie held up her phone using the front camera to apply lipstick.

Dean snorted, slapping a hand to his forehead, “Who the _hell_ goes to the Bahamas for a horse riding trip? Better question; when did they start making horses big enough for Sasquatches-”

Sam slapped Dean upside the head (“Watch the hair man!”), “For your information, I teach horse riding,” Sam smoothed his own hair back again, ruffled by Dean’s sass and insolence.

“Oh, my, _god_ ,” Dean grumbled to himself.

 

+++

 

They pulled up outside a three story mansion with the classic circular gravel driveway and pillars running up either side of the entrance, vines snaking their way across the front of the place. Shiny cars lined the front left of the gravel drive, glittering couples made their way inside, hand in hand.

“I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore Toto,” Dean left the engine running for the others to exit his car, but was approached by a young man in a waistcoat, sporting bad acne.

He opened the door, motioning for Dean to step out, “Oh- no no, that’s okay sport, I’ll park it,” Dean tried to close the door, but the boy held fast, “That’s fine sir, I’ll park this.”

“No- _I’ll_ park it-”

“Dude you’re gonna get me fired!”

“ _Dean_ -” Sam strode over in two gigantic steps and hauled Dean from the car and turned to the parking valet “Sorry about that,” he pulled out a few notes from his back pocket, “Find us a good spot?” And tucked the notes into a pocket on the boy’s waistcoat.

“Weirdos...” was mumbled, not quietly enough before he sat himself behind the wheel and pulled away from them in the Impala, finding a car park.

Sam rounded on Dean, “What’s _with_ you? That’s his job Dean!”

“Because I know exactly what I’d do if I got behind the wheel in a car like that at his age! I don’t like _anybody_ driving baby when I’m not there,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, all care of keeping it neat, forgotten, “Shit I need a drink,” and marched inside, the others following close.

They entered without a hitch, Charlie was pleased enough to flash a smug look in Dean’s direction, her hand resting on Sam’s who led her inside the main hall as part of the ridiculous performance they were putting on.

“Okay... Time to split, just go for whoever you can crack easiest,” Charlie, Sam and Cas nodded at Dean, “What do you say we make this interesting? $50 says I find where the compass is first.”

“Oh you are so on,” Charlie and Sam shook hands with Dean.

“Cas? Think you can handle this?”

Cas eyed the swarms of people milling round the giant room and felt a little small, “... I will try.”

“That’s my guy,” Dean grinned, pulling his tux straight, “Sid and Nancy, you two find other pretentious couples, I’ll question the ladies and Cas...” Dean scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out just who would be best for Cas to question without drawing attention to themselves, “... Stick to old people.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Dean-”

“Old people. Really old,” and Dean was off into the crowd, bee lining after a waiter with a tray full of Champaign glasses held high.

“Call us if you need anything, okay?” Sam clapped Cas on the shoulder before leading himself and Charlie away, heading for a large group of people in the middle of the room, laughing loudly.

Feeling oddly exposed in what was probably the largest social situation Cas had ever found himself in on this earth, he took a deep breath and scanned his surroundings. The main hall which the vast majority of patrons were occupying, was lined with off white walls and gold trim at every available opportunity; embellishments at every corner, skirting boards, pillars. He could barely hear the classical music from the band over the general hubbub of voices echoing off the high walls. A painting covered the vast expanse of the ceiling above them and Castiel was reminded of the Sistine Chapel, only a much more embellished version. And a lot more loose, lightly intoxicated people idling below it.

 

+++

 

An hour in and Charlie and Sam were in the thick of it. They had successfully penetrated the pretentious couples group, so much so that they had arranged to meet Dave and June on Tuesday for a couples game of tennis and had already agreed to host a party for everyone in their current group, “It’ll be just wonderful, a small, intimate occasion at the beach house, we're right on the beach,” crooned Charlie, giving Sam’s arm a squeeze, “Won’t it be just wonderful honey?”

“It sure, will- now how’s about we go get some more drinks for these fine people, what do you say munchkin?”

They excused themselves and after glancing back over their shoulders once they reached the bar, Sam hissed, “Bump me.”

They bumped fists, “Blow it up,” said Charlie, they wiggled their fingers, “We are _so_ great at this...”

“ _Seriously_ , where did you learn to act like that? They’re eating out the palm of your hand- Tennis! Who knew?!”

Charlie snickered, sipping her bubbly whatever-the-fuck she was drinking, “I’m pretty sure Denise is about to offer us a tour of her ranch and if what Helen is saying is true...” Charlie gave Sam a very serious look, “Trent tried to make a move on Geraldine, _half an hour ago_.”

Sam covered his open mouth, craning his neck to eye up the group again, “Shut _up_... But Trent’s wife is right there!”

Charlie nodded dramatically, “Quick, drink up, I need to find out the details,” they clinked glasses and threw their drinks back, ordering another tray to be sent over for the whole group; the plan was, get them smashed enough so when they started poking at the real reason they were there, tongues would be loose and ready to give all of the information they needed. They would acquire the compass, and Dean’s money, and it would be grand. Victory and bragging rights galore.

“Hey wait...” Sam held out a hand to halt Charlie, “Have you seen Cas? Where’s Dean?”

“Errrmm...” Charlie stood on her toes, scanning the room, “There, look! Wait...” Charlie snorted, slapping a hand over her mouth. Sam followed Charlie’s line of sight and there, sure enough across the room, surrounded by seven women at least in their sixties and looking very uncomfortable, was none other than Dean.

Sam stifled a howl of laughter into his fist, eyes watering. He put on his lowest, gruffest, voice possible and bending his knees, making himself shorter, he grunted “ _I’ll question the ladies_.”

Charlie slapped Sam’s arm, shaking with laughter, right as Dean’s eyes found them sniggering at him, he mouthed something that looked a lot like “ _I’mgonnafuckingkillyou_ ,” at them. Dean attempted to break the group and head for them, when five silk-gloved hands came up to hold him back, some lingering and stroking his chest as the women started cooing over him again.

“Oh man,” Charlie chuckled, wiping her eyes, “where’s my phone, I need a pic,” she held up her phone and snapped a few photos, setting the first as her wallpaper. Sam pulled out his own phone and dialled Cas, grinning, sure he was in a similar predicament.

“Cas? Where are you? How’s it going?”

“I’m fine. I have to go, I’ll call you soon.” And the line went dead.

“Huh. Well at least we know he’s okay.”

“Come on, I need to speak to Geraldine,” Charlie grabbed Sam’s elbow, steering them back to their crowd of people.

 

+++

 

“Look ladies, I’ve had a... Great time talking to you, but I really need to find my brother-”

“Nonsense,” cooed grandma #6, probably the oldest one here, rocking a mean purple rinse, “You’re safe with us-”

“Listen here,” a pair of lace covered hands gripped Dean’s bicep, squeezing experimentally as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. Grimacing, Dean listened, “How about you come with me upstairs, sunshine, and I show you what I can do when I take these out?” To punctuate her statement, Dean heard the distinct click of dentures being dislodged and clicked back into place again.

Dean gagged, “Okay” he said loudly, “I really- _really_ need some fresh air-”

“See, Vi you’ve gone and scared him off, I always said you were a hussy-”

“How _dare_ you!”

Seizing the distraction as the women stepped towards each other, handbags raised, for what Dean was sure would not be a dance off, he launched himself out of there wide eyed and across the room, getting as far from them as he could, snatching another drink on his way and throwing it back, inwardly shuddering at Vi’s offer. Weaving through the crowd, he spotted Charlie’s flaming hair not too far from him. She was hanging off Sam’s arm, gesturing wildly, deep in conversation with the woman beside her.

“Hey,” Dean hissed, “Excuse me!” he apologized to the group at large as heads turned, “Must steal these two away,” he flashed a giant false smile, and dragged Sam and Charlie away to the entrance hall, grumbling to himself the whole way.

“Dean- That was Petunia, Trent’s wife, she’s-!”

“Who the fuck is Petunia?!”

“We were onto something, Dean,” Sam hissed, yanking his arm from his brothers’ grip, “at least four of them _actually know_ the owners and this house!”

“Yeah, I’m sure Patsy just _loves_ to show off her rich friend’s house to newcomers-”

“Petunia,” piped in Charlie.

Dean buried his face in his hands taking a steadying breath, “Please someone tell me they’ve seen Cas,” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What? Did you have your hands full Dean?” Sam smirked, nudging Charlie with his elbow at his stupid, stupid joke.

“They nearly ate me alive, okay? Thanks for the help by the way, I friggin’ stink of lavender and potpourri,” Dean shook his head, “This is a bust, let’s just find Cas and get out of here, the compass isn’t going anywhere, we’ll come back another time.”

They followed Dean through the entrance hall, who spotted another large room leading off the hall to the right, behind the giant staircase. Smaller than the ball room but still a massive space with a lower ceiling and even lower hanging dim lights, this room was a deep green, lined with pool tables, it’s own bar, numerous wrap-around sofas creating large booths and smoke hanging in the air from many lit cigars.

“Maybe he’s in here... Anyone else getting the James Bond vibe?”

With people everywhere, there was one area that caught Sam, Dean and Charlie’s attention; a group of around thirty, young, beautiful women all sat together in a large group, laughing heartily and sipping from cocktail glasses.

Blonde, brunette, black, redheads, modest, not so modest, some of the sexiest, most beautiful women they had ever seen were dressed in their finest, all in this one room.

The three of them stood with their mouths hanging open in awe. Without taking their eyes off the group, Charlie slowly held out her hand to Dean in a closed fist. His eyes on a curvy brunette at the edge of the group, Dean knocked the top of her hand with his own closed fist, before Charlie did the same back.

“Dude...” Charlie whispered.

The three of them slowly made their way around the perimeter of the room, heading for the bar, eyes still on the goddess group in the middle, draped in all their glittering finery.

All at once they erupted in laughter at something and for the first time, they noticed there was someone sat in the middle of the group.

Finally pulling his eyes away from the women, Dean picked up another drink and eyed their surroundings. He noticed more than a few of the men playing pool, were shooting dirty looks to the gaggle of females taking up the sofas, before continuing to play.

Just then, a small gap appeared in the group as a few of the girls moved aside to let someone out. The gap was just big enough for them to get a glimpse of who was in the middle.

“ _No freakin’ way_ -” Charlie plopped down on the stool behind her.

“What’re you looking-?” Dean brought his attention back to the group of women, his eyes landing on the person in the centre of them, glass almost immediately slipping from his hand and shattering on the tiled area in front of the bar.

Cas cocked his head aside in that way he does and took another sip of what looked like a scotch, before his mouth started moving again. Whatever he said drew another burst of laughter from the group around him, girls smiling and nudging at each other, others flipping their hair from their shoulders, hoping to show a little more skin. Cas looked completely at ease, bow undone and hanging from his neck, his top three buttons undone. A few jewelled hands rested on him too; on his shoulder, his knee, one on his forearm.

“Holy shit... That’smybaby... _Are you seeing this_?!” Dean let out a laugh of disbelief, mouth hanging open with pride.

“Well I’ll be damned...” Sam whistled lowly to himself.

The girl who left before, returned with three equally if not more beautiful friends, all attempting to situate themselves as close to Cas as possible. Cas stood and greeted each one in turn, two of them leaned in to kiss his cheek as he did so.

Cas’ eyes did a quick scan of the room and he gave a small smile in acknowledgment when he finally saw them ogling at him. He was met with a gobsmacked face each from Dean, Sam and Charlie, and two thumbs up with a wink from Dean. Cas stood up and politely excused himself, clearly gesturing that he would be right back. As soon as he broke the circle and headed towards them, a low collective hiss of whispering started. Dean noticed with additional pride that two of the girls were dramatically fanning themselves.

“Hello,” Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, “Third in from the right in the crimson dress, her name is Kelly and she is one of the owners cousins. She said seeing as I was “interested in antiques,” she would show me her family’s collection.” He handed the piece of paper to Dean, showing a roughly drawn map to what was apparently a large antiques room. “She asked me to meet her there later and gave me this.”

Apparently quite oblivious to their stunned silent staring, Cas ordered himself another drink and turned his back to the bar, elbows propped behind him on the marble. A few of the girls gave him coy waves. Cas, being the gentleman he was, gave them a polite wave back before surveying the room calmly.

“You did it...” Dean looked from Cas to the paper.

“How did... Cas how did you do _that_?!” Sam gestured to the thirsty females.

Cas considered the question, “Thank you Carlos,” he nodded in thanks to the bartender as he handed him another drink and took a sip, “... Well at first they talked, I listened... Then they seemed to just be happy listening to me talk.”

“Cas... Cas, you-are-bad- _ass_! And later on, you’re gonna tell me exactly how you pulled that off but right now,” Charlie stood up, preening her hair, eyes on target, “I’m going in.”

“Wait what?” Sam turned to her, lightly catching her arm, “Are you ditching me? Charlie think of our children...”

“Screw the kids, that is the hottest chick I have ever seen, if I don’t try I’ll never forgive myself, ‘cos holy mackerel... Her body...”

“Ugh, I’ll see you for the custody battle,” Sam gave her a firm high-five and let her go. She practically sprinted over to the group, sitting herself at the edge, quickly striking up a conversation with her prey.

Dean rounded on Cas, slipping a hand inside his blazer, lips to his ear, he growled, “I am so fucking turned on right now...”

“Yeah well Cas needs to keep these women distracted for a little longer whilst we go steal this thing, so hands off. I don’t think we have to worry about the men in here leaving their girls alone with Cas, so that’s a few less people we have to worry about,” Sam added with a smirk.

Dean reluctantly withdrew his hand and attempted to make it look like he was fixing Cas’ lapel.

“You think you can work your audience a little longer?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” Cas smiled a little knowingly, proud of himself for his graft that evening, but mostly happy he’d pleased Dean. Dean glanced round before giving Cas a quick slap on the ass for encouragement.

Cas jumped a little, shooting Dean a heated look over his shoulder before heading back to his waiting audience, the girls eagerly moving aside to let him back in, the crowd swallowing him again as soon as he sat back down.

Dean just stood, shaking his head, “That’s gotta be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen him do and he has no clue...”

Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face, “Please, please, just use your other brain for a little while longer.”

“Right... Right. Work. Right.” Dean slapped his cheeks, tipped the rest of his drink back and led them back out into the entrance hall to a lift marked out on their little hand drawn map. They stepped inside, “Going up.”

 

+++

 

Charlie fired a quick text to Dean’s phone, _what’s taking so long, do you need our help?_

“So you were saying you’re single?” Charlie angled her head, reaching out to tuck dark hair behind pierced ears. The object of her affection carefully caught her wrist, before lacing their fingers together.

“How about we find a quiet corner for ourselves, huh?”

Charlie was already up, helping this beautiful creature to her feet, “Yes ma’am,” and led her to a darker corner of the room, spilling into a vacant sofa together, a wayward shoe flying off in their haste.

 

+++

 

“SAM WATCH OUT!”

Sam ducked just in time, avoiding a punch to the side of the head, he quickly stood and threw a pretty great- if he didn’t say so himself- right hook at the last standing guard, knocking him clean out.

Dean limped over and flexed his hand, before wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth on the back of it.

It turned out the owners of this palace in the hills maybe did have an inkling of the true value of their antique compass and accordingly hired three burly security guards to stand watch around its glass case for the evening. An unforeseen hiccup, but a hiccup none the less.

“You alright?”

Sam nodded, pocketing their prize, “I’m fine, but I think we need to get out of here, like, now,” he eyed their radios, knowing no-one would be answering them for a while.

They made their way downstairs and rejoined the throng of people as inconspicuously as they could.

“I’ll get Cas, you find Charlie.”

Sam nodded and set off looking for their favourite red head. Dean wove his way back to Cas. Though he still had the group’s unwavering attention, they’d clearly been plying him with alcohol and he was now looking a little too heavy lidded for Dean’s liking. He pushed his way to the middle and tried to pull Cas up, speaking as quietly as possible, “We gotta go, _now_ -”

“You don’t have to go anywhere, baby,” Tits McGee placed a perfectly manicured hand on Cas’ thigh as the other women murmured their agreement, volume and tone increasing as Dean persisted in pulling Cas up to stand with him.

“Leave him alone!” Someone on the edge of the group whined.

“Don’t leave us, join us, cutie...”

A few women nodded in agreement, now eyeing Dean up too. A hand gave Dean’s ass a firm squeeze.

“Gah-” Dean jumped, looking wildly around, “We really have to get going-” beyond the large doorway to their billiard room, Dean saw two harassed looking guards running up the stairs. Apparently three of their finest were indeed no longer answering their radios, “ _Shit_ ,” Dean hissed to himself.

In any other circumstances, this situation would be a dream come true for Dean, but right now, vastly outnumbered by horny women who had no intention of letting either of them leave in the near future, Dean spun on the spot, looking for a gap to escape through. When he didn’t find one, “You asked for it.”

He turned to face Cas, slipped one hand to his lower back and the other to his jaw, head tilting as he moved in for a kiss, licking hungrily into his angels mouth, deliberately putting on a good show for their shocked spectators.

Cas looped an arm round Dean’s neck, the other gripping his upper arm and went more than willingly along with Dean’s ministrations.

They came apart to bewildered silence; even some of the pool players had stopped to watch.

“He’s with me,” Dean smirked and took Cas by the hand, leading them out through the group, now stunned into silence, no one stopping them this time. Cas traipsed along behind him with a dazed smile plastered to his face, “I’m with him,” he waved a little drunkenly to his audience for that evening in farewell, and blew them a kiss as they rounded the corner, out of sight.

 

+++

 

“Damn it Charlie,” Sam cursed to himself, “Where are y-” Sam paused, catching a snatch of Charlie’s voice, he peered through the dim light and saw the top of her head disappear behind a sofa back, laughing.

Sam ran over and _woah_ he was not expecting that. Not only had Charlie caught her pray, she’d mounted it and was currently making out with it. Sam stood awkwardly for all of two seconds before shaking her shoulder urgently, “I’msorryI’msorry, but we have to go, we need to go right now.”

Charlie looked up, lipstick smudged, “Five more minutes?”

Sam shook his head, giving her a look that he hoped conveyed their current predicament.

“Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Charlie sat up on the hips of the girl below her, scrambling through her bag.

“Where you going?” The girl pushed her hands up Charlie’s thighs, arching her back seductively.

“Trust me, this is so, _so_ , not how I wanted this to end,” she yanked the girls forearm out and scribbled her number down her arm with eyeliner, “Call me.”

She gave her one more kiss and hurried after Sam, making it to the double front doors just after Dean and Cas. They ran across the drive together but came to an abrupt halt spotting valet boy sat on the Impala’s bumper, running a hand lovingly across her glossy coat, two young girls stood in front of him, clearly impressed.

“Get your sorry ass off my car or so help me God-” Dean barked, storming forward. The two girls screamed and ran towards the house, leaving valet boy to slip over on the gravel in his haste to get out of arms reach from Dean, before sprinting for the bushes, “You EARN a car like this you punk!” Dean yelled after him.

They scrambled into the car and tore out the driveway, but not before Dean ground two deep grooves in the gravel after pulling a rather tasteful wheel spin.

 

They took the long route home, just to make sure they weren’t being followed and when they deemed it safe, pulled up outside the bunker, trudged inside and closed the door behind them.

After Dean handed beers round, they all sat slumped on the sofas beyond the library, in silence, the clock chiming at 1am. Cas sat propped up against the arm of the sofa, Dean had his legs on the sofa, laid back against Cas’ side under his arm. Sam held his cool beer against his bruised knuckles; Dean held a bag of frozen peas to his knee.

Charlie blurted out of nowhere, “She was just so hot... Ugh,” she stomped her feet and took a long pull from her bottle, “Lady and the tramp, y’know? Aladdin and Jasmine. I’m Aladdin, obviously...”

Sam nodded sympathetically, apparently understanding those references, “Yeah sorry for having to interrupt that, she looked... Fun.”

“Woah, woah, interrupt what?” Dean sat up, attention caught.

“I got my hands on a goddess...”

“Was she,” Dean pulled a face, doing the universal gesture for _big boobs_.

“Oh yah. Big time,” Charlie nodded wistfully.

“Nice...” Dean said approvingly and sat back again, nodding to himself, lost in thought as Cas drew him to his side, “But I think we need to talk about Casanova over here,” Dean nudged Cas in the ribs playfully, “I’m gonna admit right here right now, I had _no_ idea you had that in you...”

Cas took a pensive swig of his beer, “I think the real pressing matter is the $150 you collectively owe me.”

Dean turned on his side into the sofa, leaning up to steal a kiss from Cas, beaming at him, “You smug ass, god I love you,” Dean captured his lips in a sincere, slow kiss... Before a slow blush crept up his neck and cheeks, eyes opening and looking down, glancing back over his shoulder at Sam and Charlie who had fallen silent with a stifled noise of surprise from Charlie, “I mean...” he looked up at Cas, eyes searching his, realizing _he just said that. And meant it. Out loud. In front of people._

“I know, Dean,” Cas spoke quietly, though he couldn’t hide his smile, kissing Dean again.

“Well,” Sam said loudly, “Might just put myself to bed. May I escort you to your room?” Sam held up an elbow for Charlie. She grinned and linked arms with him.

“Night guys,” they called back as they ambled out down the hall, “We were by far the coolest couple at that place, no competition... And we’d have kicked ass at couples tennis...”

“So what are we going to do with the compass?” Cas asked, running his fingers through Dean’s hair, eyes roaming over his face, contentment settling inside him.

Dean shrugged, “Look into it some more, see if it’s useful to us or not. If not, destroy it. Awful lot of power to fall into an amateurs hands. At least we know it’s safe here until we figure what do do with it,” Dean leaned in again, gently tugging Cas’ lower lip with his teeth, quite smitten in that moment, “Now how about we head to my room and you tell me what you really told those women tonight, huh?”

Smiling guiltily, Cas rose from the sofa, pulling Dean to his feet with him, “I may have mentioned being from a family of millionaires... with a huge trust fund coming my way.”

Dean threw his head back laughing, “I fucking knew it,” and gathered Cas back into his arms, walking them to the privacy of their room.


End file.
